


I'm Here For You

by Ahhuya



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Grief/Mourning, M/M, Season 7 Spoilers, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahhuya/pseuds/Ahhuya
Summary: [S7 SPOILERS]When Adam told Shiro he wouldn't come back, he thought their relationship was over. He didn't expect to come back a memorial plate with his ex lover's name on it





	I'm Here For You

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to me writing 400 words after watching a new season. I fell in love with the new season tbh, it was such a wild and amazing ride!
> 
> Also, if you're here to complain about 'kill your gays', miss me with that shit <3

> _“Don’t expect me to be here when you get back.”_

The words had hurt him back then, like Adam always knew they would. A part of Shiro had accepted it that day. He and Adam had already started to drift apart and despite their engagement, the disease had made it hard for the two to stay together. Adam had promised to be there for him, to care for him whenever it was needed. But Shiro had hated looking weak and Adam’s concern became too much to work with. They weren’t meant to last, despite the love Shiro still felt burning for the man.

He had learned to live with the fact that when he came back from Kerberos, Adam wouldn’t kiss him when he saw him again. He knew that the most he would get was going to be formal greeting when he’d get out of quarantine. They would both go their own way afterwards, Shiro fully left alone with his deteriorating muscles and Adam left with all freedom in the world. 

When he came back to Earth with Voltron, the thought of seeing Adam was probably the last on his mind. Sendak had made the first move years ago and the entire Kerberos mission was pronounced dead even before that. A long time had passed and Shiro had let himself move on. He knew Adam would do the same. The time in space had left him a different man, one who was sure Adam wouldn’t want him anymore. Not when there were others still clinging to his side, not giving up on him no matter what.

The eyes that looked at him when he got back to the Garrison were empty, printed on a metal plate against the wall. The name ‘Adam W.’ entered his mind, but he didn’t allow himself to progress the words.

“Adam.” Just saying the name was painful. Knowing that there was no one to call with it anymore. “I’m sorry.”

It didn’t matter that Iverson was there with him, wanting him to come along to the debrieving. The man knew about the relationship they had had, the struggles they had gone through to stay together. To have the Galra take away the last connections he had on Earth was cruel. He didn’t mind the arm, didn’t mind the body, not that he would show at least. But taking Adam during years Shiro didn’t even know he’d lived, was the worst thing they could have done. He had been powerless during it. Unable to protect anyone.

His fingers crumbled against the wall. He was stuck in a future he knew would happen. Adam was no longer there for him, like he had promised the day Shiro sold his heart to the stars. He left the room with a hole in his heart. He’d find himself here for a long time, living up to the promise to return alive from space.


End file.
